Known types of stirrups generally include a D-shaped metal structure with a slot located in the centre of an intermediate arcuate portion of the D to enable the stirrup to be attached to a stirrup strap. In use, the rider's foot is inserted into the stirrup such that a base portion defined by an inner surface of the upright of the D of the stirrup locates against the sole of the rider's foot and the arcuate portion of the stirrup locates against the top of the rider's foot. In this way the rider's foot is held in place and is not easily dislodged from the stirrup when the gait of the horse increases.
A disadvantage of existing stirrups is that in the event of the rider falling from the saddle, one of the rider's feet can become caught in the stirrup. This is particularly the case when a rider is thrown from the horse, the swiftness of which does not allow the rider to extract a foot caught in a stirrup. Catching of a foot in a stirrup can cause serious injury or even death since the rider may be dragged along the ground beside the horse.
Safety stirrups have been devised to overcome the foregoing disadvantage of the common type of stirrup. One form of a safety stirrup includes a frangible or weakened portion of the stirrup located adjacent to the stirrup strap attachment slot. In use, this frangible portion is designed to break away if the rider's foot is caught in the stirrup when the rider is thrown from the saddle.
This frangible stirrup is satisfactory in that the rider is saved from injury, which may be caused by being dragged along the ground. However, the rider cannot easily remount, since the saddle now has only one operable stirrup, which increases the chance of the rider being thrown from the saddle should the horse increase its gait. Hence the rider should replace the broken frangible stirrup before continuing, which may be inconvenient or impossible.
A safety stirrup of the type including a frangible portion often does not prevent the rider from suffering leg injuries when the rider is thrown from the horse. Hence, they are only of limited benefit for novice or disabled riders. A further disadvantage of these stirrups is that they are more bulky than conventional stirrups in the region of attachment to the stirrup strap and this increased bulk often causes wear to the rider's clothing.
An alternative form of safety stirrup is disclosed in Australian Patent Application No. 62109/90. In this stirrup, the foot is held in a restraint, which separates when the restraint is pivoted out of the normal in use position of the restraint with a rider mounted on a horse. This pivoting will occur when the rider is thrown from the horse and the separation of the restraint results in release of the foot from the stirrup. A disadvantage of the stirrup described in AU 62109/90 is that a foot must be placed in the stirrup from a particular side for the release mechanism to operate. Use of the stirrup with the foot inserted from the wrong side prevents operation of the release mechanism.
Yet another form of safety stirrup is disclosed in International Application Number PCT/AU97/00398 (Publication No. WO 97/49635) which is a combination of the AU 62109/90 stirrup and a safety stirrup described in International Application No. PCT/AU95/00332 (Publication No. WO 96/00185) by the present applicant. While PCT/AU95/00332 provides a safety stirrup that can be used with a foot inserted from either side, the PCT/AU97/00398 stirrup has the same failing as the AU 62109/90 stirrup in that the foot must be placed in the stirrup from a particular side for the release mechanism to work.